warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scottorum Sector
Scottorum Sector is an area of space within the Segmentum Tempestus. It's galactic positioning is best known in relations to "nearby" planets. To the galactic North is Aleusis; the South, Bakka; the West, Jurn; and the East, the newly formed Siren's Storm. To the South-East, the Scottorum Sector is also relatively close to the Reductus Sector. Systems Terralban Core Sub-Sector The Terralban Core are the first three Systems conquered by the Imperium in the Scottorum Sector of Tempestus Space. Before Imperial colonization, there was already a primitive yet space-bearing human Empire ruled through the main Clan tribes of each of the 10 planets. Once the Clans united and amalgamated themselves into the Imperium of Man, they were allowed to keep a Sector-wide Imperial council to replace the already existing Clan Chattan. This ruling body was given the name Clanranald. Terralba System The Terralba System is the most northerly System and incorporates three planets that orbit around the Red Dwarf, Terralba. The first and closest planet, Terralba Majoris - or Terralba I -, is the seat of power for the Clanranald aswell as the Homeworld of the Golden Lions Space Marine Chapter. Due to these two factors, Terralba Majoris has been the sight of many battles against Chaos factions seeking to de-stabilize the Imperial Grip. Orbiting the Hive World is the Sector and System Space Station, Port Pheadar (Port of Saint Praxides). Terralba Majoris is an average-sized High-Imperial Tech Hive World with a standard gravity of 9.9m/s2. The planet's atmosphere is bearable for a short while but is normal in the natural valleys that cut through the world, the hydrosphere is average, and the temperature is largely frosty. With a population of around 20,000,000,000, the world is governed in an Oligarchical style. The largest Adepta found on the planet is the Administratum. Further from Terralba is the second planet, Terralba Secundus - or Terralba II. Settled by forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus for it's abundance of useful minerals including the radioactive and decorative strains of a unique substance called Terralban Gold, the Forge World has the main role of being a weapons testing facility. Due to the ruling force, Legio Hardradi, being overall suspicious and sometimes uncooperative with the Imperium of Man, little information is transferred to the Clanranald and only small pockets of data can ever be found about the planet. However, the Clanranald does have open-vox-links with the Hardradi Shipyards that sit in orbit of the planet like a small moon. Terralba Secundus is an average-sized High-Imperial Tech Forge World with a standard gravity of 10m/s2. The planet's atmosphere is tainted, the hydrosphere is parched, and the temperature is warm. With a population of around 87,000, the world is governed in an Omnissian style. The largest Adepta found on the planet is the Mechanicus. The furthest (but still orbiting relatively close) body to the star is the giant planet Terralba Primus or, as it is more commonly known, Planet III. Planet III was the first planet the Imperium made contact to in the Sector and has kept it's feral status after the ruling Clan dissolved once they realised they were not alone in the galaxy. The Death World is also home to a Knight Castle and the first Awakening Site of the Necron Amenhotep Dynasty and is the site of Golden Lions' Scout training and recruitment. With two moons and a Governing Station orbiting, the planet has also become the sight of transfer of Terralba Majoris' convicts. Terralba Minoris became a Mining Penal Colony for common criminals while the heavily secure, garrisoned and Inquisitorial-owned moonbase, the Decagon, is a confinement prison for specialised and serious convicts (Like Mutants and Heretics) form all throughout the Clanranald expanses. Terralba Primus is an enormous Iron-Age Tech Feral World with a standard gravity of 9.8m/s2. The planet's atmosphere is normal, the hydrosphere is average, and the temperature is average. With a population of around 4,000,000, the world is governed in a Hereditary Dictatorial style. The largest Adepta found on the planet is the Ministorum. Scotia Major System To the galactic South of the Terralba System is the Scotia Region split up by Scotia Major and Scotia Minor. While the so-named Minor System has more orbiting planetary bodies than Major, the star type of Alban Alpha is a White Dwarf and, at the time of naming the System, was a Red Giant and much larger and resourceful to the Mechanicus than it's sister system. The closest planet to Alban Alpha is the conflicted world of Anarchy. Anarchy was once a bastion of hope and determination for the Imperium of Man, being the Fortress World and base for any Campaigns into the then undiscovered Angel's Frontier. After a sudden invasion of a Death Guard vessel in 909.M41, the Zombie Plague ran rife throughout the planet's population. However, it wasn't until 915.M41 when the Imperium began to lose a holding of the planet. By 999.M41, the Anarchist's War still rages after invasion from almost all current factions within the Sector, including a reappearance of Death Guard forces and an awakening of Necron troops and the discovery that Anarchy was also a slumbering Tomb World. Orbiting Anarchy are it's three small moons, Levenburg, Tarbet, and Ness, that were once respected Cemetery Moons for Imperial lives. Since the Anarchist's War's beginning, little to no vox transmissions have been received or transmitted from the planet, but those that have have only been broken calls of the "dead becoming restless". Anarchy is an average-sized Low-Imperial Tech Fortress World with a standard gravity of 9.8m/s2. The planet's atmosphere is normal, the hydrosphere is arid, and the temperature is searing. With a population of around 5,000,000, the world is currently in a war-like state. The following planet is Pestis. All unamended data-slates in Clanranald records say that Pestis was once a grand Pleasure World that was once taken over by the forces of Chaos through the ruling House during the time of the Second War of Red Swords. All other records have been redacted through Magenta Clearance. Now, the world is covered in an apparently flammable mist. Pestis is a huge High-Imperial Tech Garden World with a standard gravity of 9.9m/s2. The planet's atmosphere is breathable, the hydrosphere is waterless, and the temperature is average. The world is currently restricted over possible heretical activities. The furthest, largest and only Imperial planet in the Scotia Major System is the Gas Giant Bellum. The Shrine World's floating cities were settled as a memento for the Imperial settlement of the System at the formation of the Clanranald. Other than the System Port, Port Ghasinis (Port of Saint Gherick), that orbits the planet and provides a crossroad between the Terralba System and the Angel's Frontier, there is nothing really of note for Bellum. Bellum is an average-sized Advanced-Space Tech Shrine World with a standard gravity of 9.9m/s2. The gas giant's atmosphere is breathable, and the temperature is frosty. With a permanent population of around 400, the world is governed in an Ecclesiastical style. The largest Adepta found on the planet is the Ministorum. Once travelling through the Segmentum Tempestus freely, the Craftworld Uvasteach silently wandered into the Scotia Major System in 902.M41 only to be greeted with the full blunt force of the Imperium in the Craftworld Crusade. In 915.M41, the Eldar aboard the Craftworld were too far diminished and forced into retreating their whole civilization onto Anarchy. The Craftworld floats silently between the orbits of the three planets, completely desolate. Scotia Minor System Within reach of the Terralba System but further away from the Scotia Major System, is the largest System in the Terralban Core, the Scotia Minor System. Orbiting closely around the System's star, Alban Beta, sits a very dense asteroid belt named the "River of Solitude" by the merchants and smugglers that would use it to pass through or sit within the System for months on end without having to some into contact with any other vessel. Since the early 10th Century M41 however, no soul other than the careless or imbecilic would venture even close to the River or it's star because of the unusually large Greenskin presence that formed there, creating Da Big Klan Ranal'. Throne of the Great House MacPhail and the site of the Dormitri Civil War; The Hive World Uvist a' Tuath offers glorious golden architecture in their mega-hives to Ecclesiarchy members and other official bodies who are treated with wonderful grandeur, but with large hives comes larger underhives. Uvist a' Tuath is comically know throughout the Clanranald as the "Thorn in the Rosebush". With a mixture of the Dormitri family disputes and the largest concentration of high level Gangs, the level of violence that occurs in the peaceful Hive World is enough to warrant the tag of a warzone. But through each Gang's connection to House Dormitri, local Arbites Sections can do little to halt the bloodshed. While war rages in the belly and throat of the Hives, the Dormitri-owned spires are filled with gambling and casinos where the richest and most corrupt individuals congregate to partake in business. Uvist a' Tuath is a tiny Mid-Imperial Tech Civilized World with a standard gravity of 10m/s2. The planet's atmosphere is bearable for a short while, the hydrosphere is parched, and the temperature is roasting. With a population of around 98,000,000, the world is governed in an Constitutional Monarchical style. The largest Adeptas found on the planet is the Administratum and Telepathica. The sister planet to Uvist a' Tuath is Uibhist a' Deas, a beautiful Agri-World home to the regal Knight House de Haye 4x Planets Angel's Frontier Sub-Sector Trappist System 7x Planets Shaaliv System 4x Planets Valley of Rogues Sub-Sector The Valley of Rogues is the furthermost reaches of the Sector and contains an unknown number of Systems and factions. The only Imperial intel that has been acquired from the Valley is the outermost System, the Sandray System, from the Merchant World ruled and owned by the descendants of the Rogue Trader House Mercatans. The Valley has earned its name due to the high consistency of pirates, heretics and rebels that seek refuge there, just on the edge of known Imperial space. The only thing keeping these savages safe being the problems the Clanranald face in their own territories. Sandray System 4x Planets Navy Battlegroups of the Scottorum Sector Battlefleet Scottorum Centred around the Capital Imperial Port, Port Pheadar Brannigan's Law Forge Worlds / Titan Legions of the Scottorum Sector Terralba Secundus - Legio Hardradi Luxuria - Legio Aesir Anarchy - Anarchist's Legion Legio Lodbrok Knight Houses of the Scottorum Sector House Siward House of the Thistle House de Haye Great Houses of the Scottorum Sector Great Houses House Marr The Great House Marr is the most widespread and influential House in the Sector, controlling a total of 7 seats in the Clan Chattan; Including 2 whole systems and holding the current seat of Lord High Governor. The House has an outside reputation of being sly and scheming, doing all they have in their efforts to overcome any potential problems before they might happen to further their grip within the Sector. In their proud history of Imperial rule, the House has, on many occasions, been known to figuratively backstab partners and family through "legal" and private force means, only to creep the greater House closer to total Sector Governship. This personality is mirrored through their motto which means "Think More". The remaining families within the Great House Marr include: * Marr * Cattanach * Johnson * MacKintosh * Shaw * MacLean * MacQueen House MacPhail This personality is mirrored through their motto which translates into "By Faith and Fortitude The remaining families within the House MacPhail include: * MacPhail * Farquharson * MacAndrews House MacBain A common sight above the various Hive and Agri-Worlds in the Sector, the green-hulled Vagabond Class vessels of the House fully encapsulate the drive and meaning behind the Great House MacBain and their fleets of merchant ships. Often made a laughing stock by the two traditional Great Houses, the House MacBain prefer not to interfere with the other ruling bodies outside of trade agreements and have gained their power and influence across the Scotia Systems relatively calmly and peacefully, using deals and bribes to blackmail any competitors, leading to almost total control of trade inside and going outside Clanranald territory. That is not to say the House does not have a dark side or a militia force like any other. The MacBain's have been known to crush pirate rebels with their highly trained and experienced personal army, the MacBain Trade Guard, that have threatened their trade routes or suppliers. These specialised militias have also been used, in the past, against even the nigh untouchable Great House Marr once they were outright threatened and insulted. This personality is mirrored through their motto which, in Imperial Gothic means "Don't touch this Cat without a Shield" The remaining families within the House MacBain include: * MacBain * MacPherson * MacThomas * MacGillivray Navigator Houses House Dormitri Contemptuous and scornful. These are the attributes connected to the ancient and once expansive Dormitri family. Based in their great Palace on Uvist a'Tuath, the Magisterial House has always had close connections with both Great Houses of Marr and MacPhail, having a great impact on the timeline of the Clanranald as a whole. Along with House Marr, the Dormitri Family has long desires to hold influence on every Imperial planet but, in later decades, the House has regressed to just the inner workings of Uvist a'Tuath due to internal disputes, mainly the three brothers of the Family Novator declaring their rights to the title. House Dormitri has also been the source of power and funding for all major Gangs in the Uvist a'Tuath underhives, and thus giving this Hive World a worse reputation than the more populated Hives further into the Terralban Core. Because of this conflict, the once mighty power that was House Dormitri has fallen into a deep regression, one that many Imperials of the Scottorum Sector believe will be impossible to escape from, even if their internal dispute is over. Notable members of the House include: * Hugo Dormitri - Family Novator * Elizabeth Dormitri - Wife of Hugo and Mistress to Ludwig Dormitri * Sebastian Dormitri - Brother of Hugo * Nathaniel Dormitri - Brother of Hugo * Ludwig Dormitri - Brother of Hugo House Palastor Less selfish and recessing than their "cousin" House Dormitri, the Nomadic House Palastor is spread throughout the whole of the Scottorum Sector, working for all Agents of the Imperium through to the Remnants of the Shaaliv Empire, and widely known for their philanthropic personality and extreme navigating skill. It is well known throughout the Sector that the Palastor name is one that is not easy to hire, but extremely worth the expenses. With their Palace on Shaaliv III destroyed during the Imperial invasion of Operation Shaaliv Freedom, House Palastor rarely meet with one another, choosing the ship or abode of their contractor as their personal Palace. Notable members of the House include: * Compliance Palastor - Family Novator * Octavia Palastor - Highest Navigator for the Battlefleet Scottorum * Gabriel Palastor - Highest Navigator for the Clanranald Civil Fleet * Novus Palastor - Highest Navigator for the House Mercatans Merchant Fleet * Vespucci Palastor - Highest Navigator for the Shaaliv Remnants Navy * Mortis Palastor - Personal Navigator of Inquisitor Hoffman Trader Guilds House Magnus With inter-System trade dominated by the Great House MacBain, and the planetary surface industries run solely by the RTC, House Magnus has been thoroughly diminished from its once proud and powerful standing in the Sector. Guild Luzier One of the three independent Core-Guilds is Guild Luzier. The manufacturing complex based on the Agri-World Jeiunium of Scotia Minor is responsible for the major trade lines of purified water in the Terralban Core. The highly-technological Luzier Tribesmen supply the water needed to support the life of Imperial planets that struggle to hold up their own needs or would naturally not. Because of the rarity of pure fresh water is so rare on some worlds like Hive Worlds, Guild Luzier has royal ties to the various Great Houses of the Sector who view such a resource as being so valuable. Guild Luzier puts its wealth into setting up and buying over water plantations on the various planets in the Core; including Hydroponic Farms on Uvist a' Deas and Moisture Harvesters on Terralba Secundus. Guild Saenz One of the three independent Core-Guilds is Guild Saenz. The engineer stations based on the Gas-Giant Bellum of Scotia Major is responsible for the bulk of trade in power and electrical energy for the less metropolitan planets in the Terralban Core. The Ecclesiarchial-tied Saenz Guildmates Guild Parrish One of the three independent Core-Guilds is Guild Parrish. The constantly-churning workhouses based on the Cemetery-Moons above Anarchy of Scotia Major is responsible for the corpse-conversion trade lines and resources . The Tech-Guild Parrish Ceorls Clans of Uvist Orbiting Uvist a' Tuath is a Wayfarer Station home to the massive trade-hub complex known as the One-Eyed Woman. Controlling this quasi-independent facility are the only ancient Scottorum Clans left in existence. These Clans each survey one "market" from their Fort that have independent economies and trading supplies, and relations with each other under Imperial jurisdiction. Skirmishes have in the past broken out between the three mercantile fiefdoms, which have exaggerated in scale when they have involved themselves through support with other major and minor Scottorum organizations. With each Clan following traditional rather than Imperial law, their quasi-roguish nature has caused friction to develop between the three chieftains and local Arbites detachments. Clan MacNeill The Kismul Wing of the station is the labyrinthine stronghold of Clan MacNeill. With the throne of Fort Kismul currently held by Chief Ruari U'Neill, the traditional nature of the sailing Clan lifestyle is fully conserved. Due to this natural affinity of void-sailing, the Clansmen of MacNeill are often enrolled in the Scottorum smuggling trades which, indecently, form the backbone of the Kismul economy. But, outside of the underhand dealings, Ruari's economic prowess has caught the attentions of Houses Marr and Dormitri. In some instances, the Wing's military body - The Nine Hostages - has sent volunteers to the Shaaliv Uprising and Remnants in order to support a faction that similarly supports their smuggling dependency. Clan Sleat The Dalriadic Wing of the station is the military-grade stronghold of Clan Sleat. With the throne of Fort Tokaveig currently held by Chief Godfrey MacDonald, the fierce, warmongering culture of the Clan lifestyle is applied to the Imperial advancements of arms and armour to create an infamous power in the sector. Due to their hot-headed blood, the Clansmen of Sleat are often in a state of infighting amongst various figureheads for a certain Dalriadic Title but never the sacred title of Chieftain, who holds complete power and authority over the Wing. This roguish nature has also involved the Clan in Sector Void-Piracy, with Chief Godfrey especially having close ties with the Death Rats, in which he is the current Admiral Serk's illegitimate son, with many lords of the Wing's military body - The Trinity Crown - adding to the already prevalent piracy problem. Godfrey's current Captain of the Clan and master of the most advanced Sept is Olaf the Black, who is famous for his raids on Anarchy to acquire Mechanicus prototype armour and technology. Every member of Olaf's Sept is involved in a different faction throughout the Sector, each member acting as whatever their employers demand whether it is assassination or bodyguard, privateer or political tool, they show their faction's colours and insignia with pride if the pay is high enough. Olaf's Sept is currently working as a volunteer military force working for the Nathanists down on Uvist a'Tuath in the Dormitri Internal Dispute. While this is mainly voluntary (with some "minor" payments), this is several independent clansmen coming together, still bearing each of their sponsors' insignia with only one showing their Dormitri allegiance. Clan MacLeod The Hearadh Wing of the station is the stronghold of Clan MacLeod. With the throne of Fort Dunvegan currently held by Chief Hugh-Magnus Leod, the traditions of the Clan lifestyle are fully assimilated into Imperial culture. The Clansmen of MacLeod are the only of the Last Clans that would rather discard their traditions to the wayside than preserve and conserve what is left. Due to this alienation of most Clan traditions, the Clansmen of MacLeod are those least in friction with Imperial officials and the Arbites of the station. This trusting bond between Hugh-Magnus and external Imperials has allowed for the Clan to heavily specialise in economical tactics, with the Clan being renown for producing master Gelt or Throne Brokers, leading to interest from House Mercatans. As a result, Clan MacLeod have been commented as being the unofficial representatives of Mercatans in Imperial space. Even with their radically different culture, MacLeod still follow the traditional doctrines that allow the Wing's military body - The Seeds of Torment - to develop their tracking skills. With these unorthodox but masterfully taught skills, the Seeds have flourished in economic association with the Bounty Hunter Venator Guild and various Imperial rebels. Minor Aristocratic / Mercantile Bodies * Bodies of Terralba System Terralba Majoris - House Koper (Joint owners of the Catta-Koper Industries), House Zadar, House Rowley. The Necrophagic Death Cult of the Undamned. Terralba Primus - The Modern Tribes of House Wintersblood, House Wolfspack, House Morasof, House Frost. * Bodies of Scotia Major Anarchy - House Gunn of Levenburg (Master Executioners of Scottorum Sector), House Ogilvie of Tarbet, House Sinclair of Ness. * Bodies of Scotia Minor Uivst a' Tuath - Regal House Constanta (Royal Family of Fornicatio). Banking Guilds of House Seymour, House Heinrich. Trading Guild of House Ulph. Bounty Hunters' Syndicates of Venator Guild. Uvist a' Deas - House Moresby, House Ogle, House Budva, House Hawke. The Resurrectionist Death Cult of the Daughters of the Hawke. Jeiunium - House Curtis, House Haus, House Akaparu * Bodies of Trappist Luxuria - The Squat Remnants Clan Firebeard of Carpo Gula - The Necrophagic Death Cult of the Ghoul-Cult of Nifl Ira - The Ice Baronies of House Sartorius, House Bari, House Vyrkolakas, House Karlson Superbia - House Stephenson, House Struga. Scar of Ancients Asteroid Field - House Maccus of Hidden Snake Fort * Bodies of Shaaliv Koscara - House Blackstone Imperial Guard of the Scottorum Sector Notable Regiments Terralban Rifles Great Royal Alban Corps Terralban Stalkers The Burghead Bulls The Burghead Bulls are a 42-man strong Battalion sized Mixed Platoon of Imperial Guard Veterans taken from all over the Imperium. These veterans are very closely linked with the Adeptus Astartes Golden Lions Chapter, being vigilant protectors of their Fortress-Monastery alongside the Chapter's elder Honour Guards, the Huscarls. While many Lords of the Isles have attempted to incorporate the Battalion into their Crusades, the commanding Lieutenant has never formally accepted, their oath being to never leave the Fortress. The Guardsmen in the Burghead Bulls (called 'Goldies' by other Guardsmen in the Sector, for their Flak Armour is laced with Terralban Gold) are chosen by Brothers of the Golden Lions that have noted their acts of courage, valour, or zealotry, who then make a formal request to the commanding officer, asking for them to be transferred to the Burghead Bulls. Adeptus Astartes of the Scottorum Sector Golden Lions Chapter Staunch protectors of their home Sector in Segmentum Tempestus, the Golden Lions of Terralba fight tirelessly and stubbornly, just like their founding Chapter, the Imperial Fists, and excel in the use of bolter drills and stronghold assaults. The Golden Lions are a Loyalist Codex-divergent Chapter from an Unknown Founding that have lost almost all of their past history, with only around 500 years worth of records from the point of the Konor Campaign. What was once a proud Codex Chapter has now allowed the two philosophical viewpoints of their homeworld, Terralba Majoris, to almost split the Chapter. Astra Infinitum Chapter Adeptus Sororitas of the Scottorum Sector Order of the Dark Phoenix Hailing from the Shrine World Bellum is the Lesser Order Militant wing of the Scottorum Adepta Sororitas, the Order of the Dark Phoenix. The Holy Order's originator is the Order of the Sacred Rose. Order of the Withering Heart Order Hospitaller Order of the Long Midwinter Order Dialogus Order of the Sacred Earth Order Famulous Inquisitorial Conclave of the Scottorum Sector Ordo Hereticus * Master Karl von Bülow, Witch-Hunter of Ordo Hereticus, Lord of Funus Due to rejuvination treatments, it is impossible to gauge how old the Master Inquisitor is but, as he was a student of Lord Galustian, he must be younger than he. While being a talented Psychic in the Disciplines of Telekinesis and Divination, von Bülow is a staunch Puritan of the Ardentite-Thorian Philosophy who has extremely close ties to the Scottorum Ecclesiarchy. This contrast between Faith and Warp-like capabilities has led to an extremely large number of various clergy being a part of his numerous retinue. The Master Inquisitor's retinue also includes the mythic Funisian Elite Guard, Crusader House de Molay, a faithful Terralban Dogsbody, well-established connections with both Royal House Marr and the Mechanicus, and the service of a Ministorum Cathedral Ship. While being a faithful servant of the Church, von Bülow also knows how to indulge himself, being a connoisseur of everything from collections of fine amasec and arts, to archaeotech weapons. Also known as the Time Lord which many theorise his shady past is somehow related to the mysterious Ordo Chronos. This theory has almost been confirmed due to his absence of office since the beginning of the Chronostrife. * Lord Inquisitor Gorun Verdun Hoffman Jr., Custodian of Ordo Hereticus, Steward of the Decagon The Lord Inquisitor's retinue includes a collection of Veteran Guardsmen bodyguards, a personal army of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers, a faithful Terralban Dogsbody, and the service of an armed Imperial Fighter Carrier. * Inquisitor Ajamu Magdar, Pyre-Burner of Ordo Hereticus The Inquisitor's retinue includes his faithful Terralban Dogsbody, an Interrogator, close ties and contacts within both the Mechanicus and Administratum, and the service of an unarmed and undercover Imperial Tug Ship. * Inquisitor Barraka Zoliton, Warpwalker of Ordo Hereticus The Inquisitor's retinue includes his faithful Terralban Dogsbody, an Interrogator, a personal Psykalis Warder, a collection of Veteran Guardsmen bodyguards, a Sponsor for a Spyre Hunters' Cell, and the service of a Navy Light Cruiser. * Inquisitor Kindo Akran, Commodore of Ordo Hereticus The Inquisitor's retinue includes his a faithful Terralban Dogsbody, five Interrogators, a personal army of Bounty Hunters, a huge archive collection including the vaulted Daemonicum, and the service of an unarmed luxury Star Yacht. * Inquisitor Boiko Philio The Inquisitor's retinue includes a faithful Terralban Dogsbody, seven Interrogators, a personal army of Mercenaries, and the services of an unarmed Navy Reconnaissance Vessel and an armed Navy Light Cruiser. Ordo Malleus * Grandmaster Thoren Galustian, Master of the Word, Shaaliv's Bane The Grandmaster's personal retinue includes expert Death Cultist Bodyguards, a cabal of Archivists and Lexmechanics, a personal army of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers, and close ties with all Sector Administratums and Adeptus Arbites. * Lord Inquisitor Angela Juliano Sandardo Mitzovberk, Witch-Finder of Ordo Malleus The Lord Inquisitor's retinue includes a vast Infil-Traitor Network, personally trained Assassins, a personal army of a Grey Knight Brotherhood, and access to a Dormitri Vault filled with Archaeotech resources. * Inquisitor-Templar Napin Cerialis, Privateer of Ordo Malleus The Templar's retinue includes a vast Sector-wide web of trustworthy Spy and Infiltrator Networks, a personal army consisting purely of * Inquisitor Trullope Aper, World-Scorcher of Ordo Malleus, Arch-Duellist Ordo Xenos * Lord Inquisitor Boichenko Faregar, Lord-General of Ordo Xenos * Inquisitor Jünger Salvian, Scar Broker of Ordo Xenos, Rock Baron * Inquisitor-Centurion Nicolai Gaius, Lord Executioner of Ordo Xenos * Inquisitor Magnus Ostoruk, Aeldaribane of Ordo Xenos, the Revenant * Inquisitor Kinghorn Nymphid, Alienhunter of Ordo Xenos * Inquisitor Jaco Murcus, Night-Lord of Ordo Xenos * Inquisitor Blayour Rufrio, Xenoseeker of Ordo Xenos Factions within the Valley of Rogues House Mercatans The Shaaliv Empire The Shaaliv Remnants The Silver State 27th Death Rats The most expansive and successful of all those that dwell in the Valley of Rogues, the brigands of the Death Rats are infamous among the ranks of officers in Battlefleet Scottorum. Although their leaders, including their deranged Admiral, are staunch worshippers of Slaanesh, the standard pirates still like to indulge themselves into luxuries, like Terralban Gold plated weapons and ship hulls, taken from their plunders. Originally, the Death Rats were an Imperial Navy Battlegroup headed by the Admiral Serk but, during the prelude to the First War of Red Swords, Serk was enthralled by Chaos and the hedonistic promises of the Dark Prince. Throughout the rest of the millennium, the Death Rats have been connected to both the rise of the Shaaliv Empire and the survival of the Remnants, the internal disputes of House Dormitri and the mysterious House Mercatans. 28th Death Rats However, in the latest form of the Void Pirates' leadership, a pro-Imperial uprising caused a full blown internal dispute severing the entire operation into two factions, the smaller Chaos-loyal 27th Death Rats Void Pirates and the larger and newly crowned "Imperial" 28th Death Rats Privateers led by the victorious 28th Admiral Serk. The 28th subsequently broke into lesser factions with some going back to traditional pillaging ways without the Corruption, some becoming full-time Imperial Privateers and Mercenaries, and some - including Serk himself - pledging fealty to Rogue Trader House Mercatans and forming the backbone of the Trader's naval strength. While each Captain holds a quasi-independent Void Pirate Den, the figurehead of Admiral Serk now holds symbolic power over them with his requests now legitimately dampened with his allegiance to Mercatans being deemed more important than to his pirate brethren. While the collective factions of the 28th Death Rats prospered and expanded efficiently throughout the Sector, the remains of the 27th has been reduced to a small Cruiser-sized fleet that sell off their cultists to any Chaos or Separatist causes, leading the classical red and white of the Death Rats to be seen filling the ranks of forces from the malign hand of the Amber King, to the rebel cause of the Silver Hand. Each System holds a major faction that the Imperial Navy spends active time hunting down, sometimes with help of the MacBain Trade Guard if their supply lines are threatened. Famous warbands include the wings of Fury Interceptors of Captain Dunbar's Ravagers that harass the Imperial capital of the Terralba System, and the sizeable black market trading and pillaging Cruiser fleets of Captain Zagrodna's Ridic-Salar that stalk the strongholds of the Scotia Minor System. The Xan'fer Legacy An extremely mysterious and vaguely mentioned name even within the great Trading Halls of Deportai, the Xan'fer are an imperialistic xeno species that are spread through the underworlds of every planet, subtly whispering and manipulating the internal relations between factions. Some legends tell of a huge empire of Xan'fer within the outskirts of the unknown Valley of Rogues. The Imperial League of Xell'van Margakal Merchants Chaos / Renegades of the Scottorum Sector The Red Swords Vectorium Blightstalker The Blightstalkers The Forewarning 114th Terralban Rifles Orks of the Scottorum Sector Da Big Klan-Ranal' Aeldari / Drukhari of the Scottorum Sector Craftworld Uvasteach Kabal of the Red Thirst Kabal of the Hung Rose Necrons of the Scottorum Sector Amenhotep Dynasty Genestealer Cults of the Scottorum Sector The Deamhann Dynasty The Imperial Brood The Waterwyrms Native Xenos of the Scottorum Sector The Spaekon Emirates The Apeiron Empire Independent Characters Davì Mercatans, the Travelling Artist Davì Mercatans is a self-exiled artisan of pencil and paint that travels throughout the Scottorum Sector making sketches of various famous (and infamous) faces for both personal aspirations and hired contracts. His name is relatively well known in the upper echelons of Imperium society with almost every generation of Lords having portraits by Davì hanging in their mansions. While extremely expensive, Davì Mercatans' works are more favourable as they are quoted as having a more realistic and human touch to them than if a Servitor or Picto-Servo-Skull were to represent them. Hoidra, da Kommissa's Friend Da Kommissa's Friend is a very peculiar Greenskin that appears to be pro-Imperium and fights alongside Guard forces on Bellum. The Ork wears a Commissar's longcoat and hat, and seems to have a special affection to members of the Officio Prefectus, even while being fired upon by them. What makes Hoidra special is that before a Commissar can shoot it, the Ork says that they will come back in another life. Once the last Hoidra has been killed, a different Ork will appear out of nowhere and act like the Kommissa's Friend, having the same memories and feelings as the confirmed dead Hoidra. Hoidra, da Kommissa's Friend is now under Inquisitorial custody and investigation at the Inquisition Research Station, Drichi VI. Gallery Category:Scottorum Sector Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Tempestus